


Dancing In The Night

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: Annabeth is stood up by Percy. She then gets a call explaining why.





	Dancing In The Night

Her date stood her up. She couldn’t believe it,

but after an hour of him not showing up, she

finally ran out of the gym where the prom

was being held at. She wasn’t crying,

surprisingly, it hurt, but she had prepared

herself for this.

 

While Percy was a good man and was one of

her best friends, she had a feeling that he still

might do this. She eventually stopped near

the steps of the front of the school. She

would wait there for about an hour before

calling her parents to come pick her up. She

wouldn’t tell them that Percy stood her up,

but they would probably assume something was wrong.

 

She’d have to make up a lie, luckily, she had

plenty of time.

 

Her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw

that Sally Jackson, Percy’s mother, was

calling her. She answered it, slightly alarmed,

“Hello?”

 

“Annabeth, come to the hospital as soon as

you can.” Sally said.

 

Annabeth felt her heart stop and she felt

dread pool into her stomach. Her hands

began to shake.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked, she really

didn’t want to know the answer.

 

“There’s been an accident, Percy was running

late and he was speeding. He hit a car

and it was bad.”

 

“I’ll be there soon.” She said. After saying

goodbye to Sally. She ran towards the

hospital.

 

 

Percy’s eyes snapped open. He was in a

hospital room. He felt week. He saw his

mother and his step father looking over him

anxiously.

 

They were talking to the doctor, but he

couldn’t understand a word that they were

saying. The door a few feet away from him

slammed open.

 

On the other side was his girlfriend

Annabeth. He felt himself smile at seeing her.

She looked beautiful tonight.

 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” She asked, panic

racing throughout her body. Sally shook her

head. The look on her face was something

Annabeth would probably never forget, she

looked so...broken, so... empty. She looked at

her boyfriend, if what Sally said was true,

then this might be the last time she would

see him. She gulped and looked him in the

eye.

 

“I love you.” His gaze met hers. His eyes said

the same thing. He looked bad. There wasn’t

much left of him. He had lost an arm, a leg,

and an eye. If he lived, she would never stop

loving him. If he died, she would still love the

memory of him. He reached over and

grabbed her hand. He pulled her forward and

leaned his forehead on hers.

 

 

For Percy, everything was growing darker…

Darker…

Dark.


End file.
